The proposed study will explore the relation, if any, between alcohol use by pregnant women and the birth weight and physical condition of their babies. A sample of about 550 women will be interviewed during their fourth month of pregnancy. They will be asked about their smoking habits and drug use. A quantity-frequency index will be used to measure their alcohol consumption both before pregnancy and during the first trimester. Two hundred seventy-five of the women will be reinterviewed in the eighth month of pregnancy. For successful terminations of pregnancy, the birth weight, birth length, gestational age, and Apgar scores will be obtained. Analysis of the data will be made using a multiple regression model, and the relation between alcohol use and the dependent variables, especially birth weight, will be expressed. Finally, possible correlations between varying degrees of alcohol use and other relevant independent variables (especially other drug use) will be explored.